


Regrets

by Bunnie24



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, arkham city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnie24/pseuds/Bunnie24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Crane is stuck in Arkham City while trying to fix his marriage with Jackie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He imagined her soft skin and that white dress of hers as she stands by the shores of Gotham City while he listened to the dial tone for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening.

He could only imagine Jackie hearing her Swan Lake ring tone and annoyingly ignoring the 28th call from him that evening, and yet even though he knew she would never pick up, he kept calling.

Crane hung up his phone as he finally stood up from sitting against a rather flimsy beam in an abandoned building.

His clothes were dirty and damp from all the rain and dust he kicked up from the past few days, yet he didn’t care about his appearance or how bad he smelled; all he cared about was Jackie and working it out.

“I choose him.” she said.

And he remembered it as clear as day while walking towards an open window to see the destruction that was Arkham City.

She chose him. Batman.

Fucking Batman.

But regardless, he wasn’t alone. His assistant, his ‘partner in crime’, was with him; yet she was more annoying than Joker, or hell, Harley! And he was so used to Jackie being around it only made his ache hurt more.

“Whatcha doing?” she asked.

Crane sighed “Thinking.”

She rolled her eyes “About your wife?” she asked while crossing her arms.

“Yep.” he said gently.

She walks up to Crane and stroked his arm “You should get out those clothes, you’ll catch a cold soon.” she said.

“No, Becky.” he said.

Becky huffed “Why not?” she asked in a coy manner.

Crane smirked “Because I know that you’re trying to get me into bed, and I am married.” he told her.

“Yeah—to that little tight ass ballerina! You should let her go, she’s old news! You should invest in something new.” Becky inquired while beginning to touch his shoulders.

Crane huffed before turning around and grabbing Becky by her throat; both Crane and Scarecrow were using their strength to nearly crush her throat while pushing her against the wall.

His eyes became shallow as he glared at her “You don’t EVER talk about Jackie that way!” he snarled.

“You will respect her and be very *fucking* afraid of her! Because, regardless of what I can do to you, she can do twice as worse! Do you understand me??” Crane spoke quietly.

Becky tried to nod as she clawed at Crane’s hand, losing oxygen with every word he was telling.

Crane let go of Becky’s neck and walked away back to the window with a rather perfect view of Arkham City.

He imagined Jackie once again, but this time in the back yard.

It was a memory of better days, they were all that he had now but he managed to reach out and grab them all at once and holding them tightly.

“Should I get you something to eat?” Becky asked quietly.

“I’m not hungry.” Crane muttered.

Becky nodded before leaving the room, letting Crane be alone with his thoughts, his memories, his regrets.

It was then when he felt his cell phone vibrate, then the familiar yet shocking ring tone of Swan Lake.

Jackie’s ringtone.

Crane jumped as he reached into his pants pocket to retrieve his phone then swiftly answered it.

“Jackie.”

It was silent on the other end.

“Jackie?”

“Look…there’s nothing you can say or do to impress me to come back to you.” Jackie said in a very soft voice; he could tell from her voice that she had been crying.

Crane swallowed hard “We can work on this!” he said, trying to sway her.

“No, Jon, we can’t.” she said, sighing into the phone.

Crane waited a moment as he listened out for Jackie.

“My last straw was a year ago…you’re last Arkham stint. I can’t do this anymore.” she said.

Crane tried to hold back tears “Baby—”

“No!” she said sternly, holding back tears as well.

“I love you.”

“No. You don’t.” she said.

“Yes, I do!” Crane insisted.

Jackie’s breathing became shallow “Jon, you love Scarecrow.”

“But that’s different! I love you! I do this for you!”

“You do this for me!?! You’re planning to gas the entire city of Gotham for *me*?? I don’t want it!! I don’t want it at all!!! I want my husband back!” she screamed into the phone.

Crane closed his eyes as he listened to Jackie cry on the other end.

“I want Crane. Not Scarecrow.” she whispered.

Crane took a deep breathe to keep himself composed “I’ll be Crane. I’ll stop right now, you say the word and I’m finished! Scarecrow’s done.” he told her, trying to bargain with Jackie.

“I can’t…I don’t believe you.” she said.

They were both silent for a moment.

“Jon, it’s over.” she said.

“It’s not over.” he told her.

“It is for me,” she whispered.

“Don’t try and contact me again…and if you try to see or contact the kids, I will kill you myself.” she said.

He heard a click on her side of the phone. She had hung up.

Crane took the phone away from his ear slowly as he let everything hit him.

He threw his phone onto the floor and stopped on it, yelling and screaming as loud as he could before Becky could walk in.

Becky watched as Crane destroyed what was left of the empty room before he began to make his way out of the room and out of the building entirely.

“Where are you going!?!” Becky asked.

Crane turned to Becky in fury “I’m going to end this.” he remarked.

Becky watched as Crane left the room, she could hear him stomp all the way out of the building; she just hoped that he would be safe.


	2. Chapter Two

She awoke in the middle of the night; both Adia and Ben were still fast asleep in the king size bed while Jackie now laid sluggishly awake.  
Jackie hummed, carefully getting off the bed as to not disturb her youngest two as they slept; Adia was too scared to sleep alone and Ben didn’t want to leave Adia alone.  
So the three slept together.  
Jackie sighed as she watched her children sleep before leaving the bedroom and walked up the hallway to the living room.  
She yawned, as she made her way into the kitchen only stop when she turned to the couch to see Julian fast asleep with a tea cup resting on his chest.  
Jackie smiled as she moved towards her oldest, the tea cup only half full of green tea as she removed it from his chest and placed it on the coffee table before covering her son in a blanket.  
She returned to her task of going into the kitchen, she noticed that there was a small pot of green tea still on the stove, Jackie turned it on and let it warm up.  
The night was cold and rainy, it almost soothed Jackie back to sleep before she turned back to the stove and turned it off, then pouring herself a cup of tea.  
Jackie doctored her tea just the way she liked it before walking down the hallway towards Crane’s office where she sat at his desk.  
She drank her tea in the dark for a moment before turning the desk lamp on to examine the desk along with all the content that Crane left behind.  
The desk was rather tidy and clean, which was unlike Crane, as she began to snoop through the drawers of the desk.  
Jackie opened the bottom drawer of Crane’s desk to find herself frustrated as she stared down at her pack of cigarettes.  
“You son of a bitch.” Jackie muttered as she put her cup of tea down and grabbed the box out of the drawer.  
Jackie sighed as she opened the box to find four cigarettes left in the box, taking one out and attempting to find a lighter, that was casually hiding out in the desks’ upper drawer.  
She lit her cigarette and let smoke escape her lips as she relaxed farther in the chair, leaning back and letting her head tilt as she looked out the window into her backyard.  
There was a light coming from the backyard, but it wasn’t the porch light as Jackie sat back in the chair and turned around to see something on fire.  
Jackie gasped, rushing out into the backyard, grabbing the hose, and rushing to put out the fire; that is until she noticed that it was.  
She glared at the lap sack that was on fire, glaring at her with flames spreading to the grass; with the cigarette still in her mouth she sprayed the water from the hose over the fire, putting it out quickly.  
Jackie took her cigarette, letting more smoke escape her lips as she looked down at the lap sack for another moment before looking up and around the backyard.  
She could feel a pair of eyes on her as she continued to look around the back yard once again before turning back to the porch to turn off the hose.  
Jackie went back to pick up the burnt lap sack from off the grass when she heard a bush move; she stood still with the cigarette in her mouth and lap sack in hand as Crane exposed himself from behind a bush.  
She removed the cigarette from her mouth and huffed “What are you doing here?” she hissed.  
Crane shook his head with his hands in his pockets “I told you, that I wasn’t done with us.” He said.  
“And I said that if you ever came near us again I’d kill you.” Jackie threatened.  
Crane walked up to Jackie and stared her dead in the eyes “Then do it.” He bluffed.  
Jackie huffed as she took another puff of her cigarette and blew the smoke in his face before flicking the cigarette in Crane’s face.  
Crane yelled out loud in pain a moment before regaining himself “You stupid---damn it, Jackie!” he yelled.  
“Do you know how many times I stood up for you!?!? For all fifteen years?” she yelled, pushing her husband away.  
“And what did I get in return? ‘Sorry, Jackie.’ That’s all I got!” she screamed.  
Crane stared at Jackie, he just stated; there were no words that could be said on his part because he knew she was right.  
“I’m tired of putting myself on the line for you, and I’m ashamed that I let this go on for fifteen years.” Jackie went on to say.   
Crane and Jackie glared at each other, Jackie threatening tear as she crossed her arms “You should go back to your tart.” She muttered.  
He huffed “The hundredth time: she means nothing! Becky is just a dumb girl who wants a thrill!”  
“And you’re gonna give it to her?!” Jackie remarked.  
Crane sighed heavily “Jackie, I married you! I gave myself to you!” he proclaimed.  
Jackie huffed, Crane stopped as he looked at his wife; her eye letting one tear escape as she looked at him “…You gave yourself to me? That’s funny, because it doesn’t seem that way; you give yourself to Scarecrow more than you give yourself to me.”  
Crane tried to steady his breathing as he looked at his wife in pain; he didn’t want to see her this way, he didn’t want to see her cry, or watch her heart break.  
“I gave you everything. I gave up my youth for you. I gave you three children. I risk my reputation, my inheritance, my job…for you. Yet, I get nothing in return from you except a mess to clean-up.” Jackie told him.   
Crane swallowed hard as Jackie thought for a moment “I don’t think you understand how exhausted I am. I’m so tired, Jon.” She whispered.  
“Then we’ll rest.” He told her.  
Jackie smiled, knowing that he did not understand what she meant “No. There’s no resting when it comes to you.” She said.  
Crane sighed “Jacqueline.” He simply said.  
Jackie shook her head “I don’t care how many times you tell me that you can drop Scarecrow; you never will.” She said.  
“I will stick with it! I’ll choose you over Scarecrow every time, just give me a chance!” Crane begged.   
Jackie huffed “Yeah, for a month or two, hell maybe six. But he’ll be back…and he’ll come with a vengeance!” she said.  
Crane shook his head “I don’t understand how after fifteen years you just decide to stop overlooking my flaws.” He said.  
“YOUR FLAWS!?!” Jackie screamed.  
“YOUR FLAWS!??! Jonathan, it’s not a flaw! You’re a fucking career villain; on your resume, it would say ‘Batman Villain’!!” Jackie went on to say before turning away from her husband.  
Crane huffed, about to say something when behind Jackie, watching from the back door, were the kids staring at the both of them.  
Adia wiped away another tear as Julian held her chest while Ben just stared; unable to comprehend what he was seeing.  
Jackie noticed Crane was froze to his spot as she turned to see the kids as well; she covered her mouth in shock as they kids glared.  
She covered her mouth as she looked at her kids, the family exposed to everything and that made both Jackie and Crane feel vulnerable.  
Adia began to sob as Jackie pouted “Oh, honey.” She said, walking towards Adia, who moved closed to Julian, who picked her up and held her close.  
Jackie sighed as she looked at her oldest; who kissed Adia’s cheek before whispering something in her ear and putting her back down.  
Ben followed Adia as Julian walked outside and closed the door, he first walked up to his father and punched him square in the jaw, causing Crane to fall onto the ground.   
“Only because mom’s not going to do it!” he proclaimed before turning to his mother.  
“Get over yourself! How can you look the other way or take it all as it is for fifteen years, and then all of a sudden grow a conscious??” Julian remarked.  
Jackie looked at her oldest son, she wanted to smack the tar out of him but she knew he was right as they continued to glare at each other.  
Julian shook his head as he treaded his way back into the house, shutting the door behind him as both Jackie and Crane stared at each other; knowing that he was right.  
Crane picked himself up off the grass, he looked at his wife who he could tell was trying to fight the words that their son had just told her.   
“How’d he get so smart?” Crane asked.  
Jackie sighed “He gets it from you.” She muttered.  
Crane nodded “Then…if he got my looks and my smarts, what did he get from you?”  
“His temper…” Jackie said.  
Crane smiled “He got your boldness too.” He remarked.  
Jackie sniffled, trying to fight the forming tears as she looked at her husband “Stop it.”   
Crane shrugged his shoulders “The Great Oz has spoken! Do you still want to fight me?”  
Jackie huffed “No. But I don’t want you in this house. Go back to your ‘Mistress of Darkness’.” She said before she turned away and began to make her way back into the house.  
“You’re my Mistress of Darkness!” Crane proclaimed.  
“Whatever.”   
“And stop smoking!” Crane pleaded, watching Jackie walk back inside the house, he watched her lock the door before going out of his view.  
Crane nodded to himself as he left the backyard, he was confident that even though he didn’t win his wife back, it was the beginning of a long journey to prove to her his worthwhile.


End file.
